


Blue

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Gay, Hair Dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Here's a small prompt I wrote about a year agi





	Blue

"Sometimes your hair turns blue, and that's one hundred percent okay!" Wilford exclaimed as Dark fiddled with his hair, Anti snickering as he ate his bacon. The shadow man just glared at his best friend and boyfriend. He shook his head, which instead if his normal, dark brown hair, had a medium blue colour. 

Dark grabbed a plate, pilling bacon and eggs on it as he spoke. "No, it doesn't happen, because to change my hair colour they would need either magic or they would need to mess with my shampoo, which only about four people in this household has access to," he grumbled. 

Host and Google walked in soon after, the former not looking that phased while Google had a small satisfied smirk. Dark watched him as he grabbed his food, coming to a conclusion. "It was you!" He accused, pointing at Google, realizing that the blue was almost the exact shade as the man's usual shirt. "You can get into my room and you put dye in my shampoo!!!"'

Google just smirked, eating his bacon in silence. Wilford and Anti looked on as they laughed, Dark growing madder and madder. "Darkling, don't hurt em, it was only a prank," Anti giggled as Dark stood up angrily. 

Dark huffed as Google announced, "It'll come out tonight, I also have you a new thing of shampoo." The robotic man winked and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
